Confrontation
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: L'équipe Wild Fang fait une pause dans son entrainement et rencontre quelques problèmes... OS fait il y a 2 ans mais réécrit


**Disclamer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas

**Confrontation**

Peu de temps après la constitution de leur équipe et après leur premier combat beyblade officiel sur le sol africain, les membres des Wild Fang se réunirent dans un restaurant qui se trouvait sur leur route entre deux entraînements. La fraîcheur qui régnait à l'intérieur du bâtiment contrastait fortement avec la chaleur insupportable qu'ils devaient subir dehors. Le restaurant était peu décoré. Des tables et des chaises étaient dispersées à travers la vaste pièce. D'épais rideaux recouvraient les fenêtres pour empêcher la chaleur d'entrer. Au milieu de la salle, en face de la porte, il y avait un comptoir derrière lequel un employé rangeait des bouteilles. Le adolescents se dirigèrent vers lui. Ils s'assirent sur les tabourets qui se trouvaient devant le comptoir. L'employé prit leur commande puis la leur apporta. Ils mangèrent en silence. Même Benkei, contrairement à son attitude habituelle, ne faisait pas de bruit.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé leur repas, ils payèrent l'addition. Ils allaient se lever pour partir quand un groupe entra bruyamment dans le restaurant.

-Ce sont les brigands! s'écria un des clients en reconnaissant les nouveaux venus.

Des murmures apeurés suivirent cette déclaration. Les clients reculèrent lentement, s'approchant des murs pour se trouver le plus loin possible des brigands.

Toujours assis sur son tabouret, Kyoya se retourna. Il s'accouda au comptoir qui se trouvait maintenant derrière lui. Il scruta les nouveaux venus de haut en bas avec un mépris non dissimulé.

-Ils ont l'air bien faibles.

-Ça oui! approuva Benkei. Surtout comparé à toi et ton Leone.

Le serveur quitta les étagères qu'il dépoussiérait pour s'approcher des Wild Fang. Il se pencha pour que seul Kyoya l'entendît.

-Tu devrais surveiller tes paroles, étranger.

Le maître de Leone se tourna légèrement vers lui, lui jetant un regard agacé.

-C'est toi qui devrait surveiller tes paroles si tu tiens à la vie, grogna-t-il.

Mal à l'aise, Damoure ne pouvait s'empêcher de gigoter en lançant des regards frénétiques autour de lui. Nile, quant à lui, poussa un profond soupir. Il n'avait pas envie de combattre pour l'instant mais il était sûr qu'il y serait obligé. Son regard se posa sur Kyoya. En voyant l'expression de son ami, il se dit qu'il ne serait finalement pas forcé de se battre.

Le vert avait de nouveau fixé son attention sur les brigands. Il regardait chacun d'eux attentivement. Un sembla particulièrement attirer son attention.

-Benkei! C'était pas un membre des Face Hunter ça?

L'interpellé se retourna et regarda les brigands.

-Lequel?

Kyoya fit un léger mouvement de la tête vers un type brun.

-Ah? Si, je le reconnais.

Un des brigands s'approcha du comptoir où les Wild Fang étaient installés. Il se posta en face de Kyoya, l'air sûr de lui et de sa force.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça?

Nullement impressionné, le maître de Leone leva les yeux vers lui.

-Toi! Va me chercher le type en bleu.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le restaurant. Tout le monde dévisageait la personne qui venait d'oser donner un ordre à un brigand. Personne, à part les coéquipiers de Kyoya, n'aurait imaginé que quelqu'un se rebellât contre eux.

Les yeux de Kyoya se chargèrent de colère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? T'as pas entendu?

Énervé, le brigand s'empara du col de la veste de Kyoya et l'obligea à se mettre debout. Il le souleva de terre, essayant de l'intimider. Les Wild Fang se réparèrent à se battre.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de savoir à qui tu as affaire...

Un sourire méprisant s'afficha sur le visage du propriétaire de Leone.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire?

-Voir un minable qui croit pouvoir me faire peur.

Il éclata de rire, déstabilisant le brigand. Subitement, il reprit son calme. Son regard sombre croise celui du type qui le menaçait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore planté là? Je t'ai donné un ordre alors tu vas y obéir! IMMÉDIATEMENT! rugit-il en détachant chaque syllabe pour bien se faire comprendre.

Il donna un coup de pied dans le genoux du brigand qui, sous l'effet de la douleur, le lâcha. Il fit quelques pas en arrière en massant son articulation endolorie. Une partie de ses collègues se dirigea vers Kyoya, furieux qu'il leur tint tête. Ce dernier les toisait en grognant.

-Vous avez réussi à m'énerver! Ramenez-vous! Je n'ai même pas besoin d'utiliser Leone pour vous éclater!

-Kyoya, mon pote, calme-toi, tenta vainement de l'apaiser Benkei tandis que Nile reposait son launcher et les ignorait royalement.

-C'est vrai... commença Damoure, intimidé.

Sans faire le moins du monde attention à eux, Kyoya continuait de provoquer et de menacer les brigands qui se rassemblaient autour de lui.

-Vous avez la trouille ou quoi?

Le cercle se refermait sur lui.

-Arrêtez! ordonna une voix masculine.

Les brigands s'écartèrent à contrecœur, laissant un adolescent brun d'une quinzaine d'année, vêtu de bleu, s'approcher. Il fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter, les yeux écarquillés. Kyoya le dévisageait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Seishu?

Le brun blêmit.

-K-Kyoya-san.

L'interpellé fit un sourire narquois. Le dénommé Seishu ne le quittait pas des yeux, comme hypnotisé. Il se reprit et se tourna vers les brigands.

-Partez.

-Mais... contesta le type qui s'était fait frappé par Kyoya.

-Allez-vous en!

Obéissants, les brigands sortirent du restaurant, sous le regard victorieux du vert. Dès que la porte fut fermée derrière eux, un intense soulagement s'empara des clients qui n'osèrent toutefois pas bouger. De plus, ils voulaient connaître la suite des événements. Ils regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur, Seishu se retourner et s'incliner devant l'adolescent aux cicatrices.

-Pardonnez-moi, Kyoya-san. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

Les yeux du vert retrouvèrent leur froideur.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses! Si tu ne veux pas que je t'éclate, tu as intérêt à ne plus te retrouver en travers de ma route!

Une fugace lueur de peur éclaira le regard de Seishu. Il déglutit.

-Toi et les autres minables allez dégager tout de suite.

-Bien Kyoya-san!

Seishu sortit en courant du restaurant. Il revint à l'intérieur quelques minutes plus tard, l'air moins décidé.

-Ils... ne sont... comme qui dirait, pas d'accord...

-Comment ça?

-Ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient vous battre pour vous faire paye votre affront.

Les yeux de Kyoya brillèrent d'un intérêt féroce.

-J'accepte leur défi. Fais-les venir ici que je leur apprenne la différence qu'il y a entre un blader de leur niveau et moi.

Seishu repartit chercher ses coéquipiers. En attendant, Kyoya lança Leone qui se mit à tournoyer avec énergie.

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée? s'inquiéta Damoure.

-Kyoya va les battre en un clin d'œil! s'exclama Benkei.

Les brigands revinrent dans le restaurant. L'air ennuyé, Nile les vit former un demi-cercle autour de lui et de son équipe.

-J'espère qu'il va vite régler ça.

Kyoya ricana.

-Allez! Ramenez-vous! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Les brigands s'entre-regardèrent puis, d'un même mouvement, lancèrent leurs toupies. Une vingtaine de toupies encerclèrent Leone mais cela n'amenuisa pas l'assurance de Kyoya.

-Leone!

La toupie émeraude fusa entre ses adversaires, supportant les nombreux coups qu'ils lui portaient, évaluant leur force. Le sourire mauvais de son propriétaire s'accentua.

-Vous ne valez pas la peine que je perde mon temps. Leone! Rugissement tempétueux du lion!

-Quoi? S'étonnèrent ses coéquipiers.

Une tornade se forma. Elle aspira les toupies et les objets qui se trouvaient à sa portée et les envoya valser contre les murs. Certains passèrent à travers les cloisons. Son travail achevé, la tornade disparut, laissant apparaître Leone.

-Je savais que vous étiez faibles...

Le sourire narquois de Kyoya s'accentua encore.

-Mais à ce point c'est presque insultant.

Les brigands restèrent figés, abasourdis par leur défaite.

-Partez, sinon...

Ils n'attendirent pas la fin de sa phrase pour se précipiter dehors. Fier de lui, Kyoya récupéra sa toupie sans prêter attention au lourd silence qui pesait de nouveau sur le restaurant. Nile poussa un profond soupir.

-Lancer ton coup spécial dans un endroit comme ça... Tu devrais faire plus attention.

-C'est pas important.

Le vert se tourna pour faire face aux autres membres des Wild Fang.

-Alors? On peut y aller ou vous voulez continuer de perdre votre temps ici?

Nile se leva et le regarda calmement.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui nous ait fait perdre du temps en me battant contre des minables.

Il sortit du restaurant sans attendre de réponse.

-Et vous? Vous attendez quoi?

Kyoya partit à son tour. Les deux autres membres des Wild Fang les suivirent, laissant les clients dans le restaurant saccagé.

**Owari**


End file.
